


溺水的鲸

by tbab



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbab/pseuds/tbab
Summary: 右位微囚禁元素
Relationships: 浴缸cp;蔡亨源/李玟赫
Kudos: 5





	溺水的鲸

“亨源，你会回来的，对吧？”李玟赫说这话的时候半挑着眉毛，语气像极了撒娇。

——被拷了太久，手腕脉搏的跳动早已将初时冰凉的手铐升温，如果不是掣肘的姿势太别扭，蔡亨源险些真的被眼前漂亮的脸哄骗，以为他还是蹭蹭自己肩膀的温顺小狗。

见他不回话，李玟赫的眼角耷拉下来，作出一幅垂头丧气的样子喊他的名字，亨源，亨源。李玟赫的嗓音和误导人的脸不同，是带着颗粒感的烟嗓，用特有的音调叫他的名字时更是让蔡亨源恍惚间生成了亲昵的错觉。这嗓音从他的背后发出，越来越近，最后终于沿着他的耳洞贴过来，却是李玟赫的手先捂上了蔡亨源的嘴唇，“不必回答我了。”

许是从未以这样的形式被桎梏，蔡亨源发觉自己的每一条神经线都在感受着李玟赫。譬如此刻他浮起的念头是李玟赫有一双大手。这双大手灵巧的很，曾经在他的白衬衫上弯转游走，留下了一头生活在陆地上的鲸鱼，是李玟赫最喜欢的鲸鱼。蔡亨源在一旁托着腮问，玟赫，怎么不画水。李玟赫手里继续勾着鲸鱼的尾巴没停，异想天开地说，因为我想做不依赖水而活的鲸鱼呀。

蔡亨源努力地回想那件衬衫放在哪个衣柜的哪一层，  
有没有叠得整齐，但李玟赫显然不允许他走神。从嘴唇向上挪，蔡亨源感受到李玟赫的手抚过他的脸颊，直到遮住他的右眼。“亨源，你可以闭上眼睛吗？”李玟赫楚楚可怜的语气让蔡亨源再次成功生成了错觉，小狗的请求怎么会有人拒绝呢？

于是他闭上了双眼。突然失去的视觉好像被李玟赫护手霜的味道填满，蔡亨源心底有很多种情绪，唯独没有害怕。即使李玟赫新染了从未染过的红色的头发，即使李玟赫用手铐把他困在这里，即使几小时前他正和李玟赫说了分手，在此刻都没有害怕的情绪，蔡亨源嘲弄地想，大概是因为这个护手霜是自己喜欢所以特意买给李玟赫的吧。

李玟赫依然站在他的背后，单臂环住他，头紧紧依着他，状似这世间最亲密无间的恋人。蔡亨源听见李玟赫喃喃地说，亨源是不会和我说分手的。我要亨源回来见我。

蔡亨源很想说些什么，嗓子却被过往的情绪积住似的打不开，连李玟赫的名字都挤不出来。李玟赫的吻却比他的想法反应得更快，趁蔡亨源闭着眼睛窃取了他所有的注意力。李玟赫看着机灵，吻技却是一等一的差劲，只会用笨拙地扫过蔡亨源的上颚，汲取空气一样纠缠他的舌尖，像小狗在舔舐伤口。蔡亨源已经分不清这是什么样的场合，下意识地加深了这个吻。因为坐的低矮，李玟赫正跪在他的两腿之前仰头与他接吻，等蔡亨源再睁眼时，就看到李玟赫的唇色像他新染的头发一样红。红色是会渗透的颜色吗？蔡亨源想，他注意到李玟赫的眼角也发红，平白添了一丝媚色。蔡亨源嗅到了情欲的味道。

李玟赫却好像被这个吻鼓舞着，继续寻找他的亨源。手伸进蔡亨源的裤子里，很快就摸到了他因为李玟赫的一通乱亲起生理反应的性器。李玟赫很满意自己造成的影响，更想加剧这种形势，他将整个手掌贴了上去，抚慰性地套动。其实没有任何章法，但蔡亨源因为突然的接触几乎要把身体绷起来，手铐撞在硬质铺装上发出砰的声响。

李玟赫脱下了外层的裤子，露出修长的腿。蔡亨源平日里总是被李玟赫说太瘦了，多吃点，此刻这样直直面对着看，发觉原来李玟赫也很瘦。蔡亨源很想阻止他接下去的动作，但手铐紧紧地束缚着，只能徒增手腕上的淤痕。李玟赫的性器半挺立，还没来得及完全撑起，头部已经湿润了。李玟赫又压着嗓子叫了声亨源，终于放下了最后一层防线。他就坐在蔡亨源正对面，手指从自己的性器打转，向后滑去。

蔡亨源想闭眼，但眼前的场景却刻在他的呼吸里。没有办法停下了，从认识李玟赫的那天起就无法停下了。蔡亨源是看似什么都不在乎的类型，可一旦想通的事，无论如何都会固执到底。李玟赫到底需要的是同赫兹声波的另一头鲸，还是供他徜徉的海洋，总之都不是蔡亨源，蔡亨源是陆地。李玟赫可以异想天开，但他不行，圈养在陆地的鲸鱼多可怜啊，海洋的孩子得有更广阔的未来才行。蔡亨源花了很长时间想通这件事，给李玟赫说，嘿，玟赫呀，我想我们得分手了。

一切都无法停下了，现在的李玟赫是蔡亨源一手造成的。李玟赫的脸颊已经染上了红晕，眼睫也被浸润的满是湿气。往常就要流泪了，但李玟赫咬着牙，不肯让泪下来。让蔡亨源看着自己扩张，李玟赫觉得羞耻，忍住生理泪水让他显得更倔强有尊严些。李玟赫呜呜哽咽着，手指绕过大腿在自己的后穴里进进出出。他故意要在蔡亨源的正对面做这些事，双腿分得很开，无论是硬了的性器还是手指处深深浅浅翻红的穴，让蔡亨源看得眼睛都要充血。

第三根也畅通无阻后李玟赫把手指抽出来，离开穴口是发出“啵”的水声。蔡亨源的性器早已不受控地挺立，全身的血液都向下流。李玟赫离得越来越近，终于坐在蔡亨源的身边，他摸着蔡亨源的脸叫，亨源，亨源，我真的很爱你。李玟赫的眼神又变得很决绝，扶着蔡亨源的性器对准自己的穴口坐了下去。李玟赫本来是享受性事的类型，这次自己扩张又失去了蔡亨源的抚慰，猛然的进入再次感受到疼痛。李玟赫的眼泪终于掉了下来，滴在蔡亨源的腰上。

蔡亨源心疼得想给他擦泪，手腕再次撞击到手铐的棱，发出很大的动静。李玟赫却又会错了意，亨源，亨源，你就这么想离开我吗？我不会放你走的。李玟赫想不出别的方法了，他慢慢抬起身体又放下，感受着甬道里蔡亨源的纹路。李玟赫把握不好尺度，猛然坐得太深，柔软的肠壁被快速来回摩擦，穴口打开到了极致，李玟赫叫出了声。蔡亨源被这叫声刺激得险些要射出来。快感和痛苦交织，蔡亨源觉得自己病了，向来做了决定就不会回头，此刻却很想亲亲他的玟赫说我们不分手了。就做一头陆地的鲸吧。

李玟赫还在小声抽泣，身下的动作没停，继续让自己努力吞咽着蔡亨源，手在自己的性器上套弄。蔡亨源开口喊他，玟赫，却再也说不出下一句话来。暧昧的喘息夹杂在抽插的水声中，李玟赫的手越来越快，最后终于呜咽着射了出来，喷泄的精液滴过蔡亨源的小腹。李玟赫气喘吁吁，后穴生理性的收缩让蔡亨源的性器被挤压着，磨过敏感点，蔡亨源几乎是立刻有了强烈的感觉。李玟赫俯下身来和蔡亨源接吻，“亨源，射进来吧。求你了。”蔡亨源一向不肯不戴套直接射进去，怕清理不好李玟赫第二天发烧。刚到达高潮的李玟赫声音粘腻得像蜜糖，逼迫着蔡亨源缴械。蔡亨源的舌尖搅过李玟赫的，就着联结的姿势射了出来。再次受刺激的李玟赫环过蔡亨源的肩，紧紧抱着他，不肯让蔡亨源出来。

蔡亨源终于明白，李玟赫是一头溺水的鲸。从接纳他开始，陆地就没法丢下他了。


End file.
